


The More than Friends Job

by csichick_2



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Hardison keep an eye on Parker as she comes down from the antidepressants she ended up on during the con.  Afterwards, they all take things further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More than Friends Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneloquentSD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneloquentSD/gifts).



After checking her out of Second Act, Parker was very handsy. Almost too handsy, in Eliot’s opinion. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have complained – and he knows Hardison feels the same way – but circumstances are far from normal. Parker’s had who knows how many anti-depressants pumped into her system and is most definitely not herself. And while Eliot may be many things, he’s not someone that takes advantage of people under the influence of mind-altering drugs, even if they’re coming across as more than willing. He’s learned the hard way that people frequently feel differently when they sober up.

Parker’s adamant refusal to let either Eliot or Hardison out of her sight makes the twenty-four hours it takes for the anti-depressants to wear off, very taxing. They take her back to Hardison’s – Eliot isn’t about to let anyone inside his home and it’s easier than trying to figure out where Parker lives – where thankfully Parker’s distracted for a few hours exploring as it means she’s not all over them. Unfortunately, Hardison’s mouth is working faster than his brain – again – and he doesn’t shut up until Eliot literally growls at him, something which Parker finds way too hilarious.

Once she’s decided that she’s seen everything there is to see, Parker drapes herself across Eliot on the couch and chattering a mile a minutes. She’s not making a whole lot of sense, but Eliot assumes it somehow relates back to her past heists. On any other day, he’d consider slipping her something to sleep it off, but the poor girl’s had enough of being drugged against her will and Eliot’s not about to add to that. Instead he – and Hardison, though he’s not being very helpful – are forced to wait it out until Parker wears herself out. It seems like that takes forever, but eventually she drifts off. Hardison protests when Eliot carries her into his bedroom, but reluctantly agrees that it’s better for her to sleep it off in a bed instead of on the couch. They agree to watch Parker in shifts while the other sleeps – just in case – though Eliot’s pretty sure that Hardison thinks he’s being paranoid.

It’s Eliot’s turn to sleep, when he gets woken up by Parker crawling onto the couch with him. “Don’t ever let Hardison babysit anything expensive,” she says quietly. “He fell asleep.”

“Of course he did,” Eliot grumbles. “Shouldn’t have let him watch you.”

“Hey, Mr. Tough guy, you need to sleep too,” Parker says, which is how Eliot knows she’s back to normal.

“Not as much as you did,” he replies. “Antidepressants make you, well, intense.”

“I knew what I was doing, Eliot,” she responds poking him in the ribs, causing him to sit up and glare at her. “The drugs may have changed my mood, but they didn’t change how I feel. Just made me do something about it.”

“Because you could blame it on the pills if it went badly?” Eliot asks.

“Something like that,” she replies. “But you were too busy being a gentleman and I’m pretty sure Hardison was too clueless.”

Eliot snorts. “Of course he was. Only way he’s going to have a clue if it it’s spelled out.”

“Well let’s go spell it out for him then,” Parker says brightly.

“Wait, we?” Eliot asks.

Parker fixes him with a look. “We both know it’s the only it’s the only reason you haven’t killed him yet,” she says. She’s halfway to the bedroom when stops and turns back to him. “And don’t worry, I won’t let him know that you know way more about computers as you let on.”

Eliot groans, wondering how Parker got so perceptive, as he follows her. He’s greeted by the sight of Parker straddling Hardison in the chair that he’d dragged next to the bed, startling the other man awake with a kiss. Hardison flails about as much as he can with another human being on his lip. “I… um… what?” he stammers, definitely not having a clue what’s going on.

“You might as well sleep in the bed since Parker appears to be done using it,” Eliot says with a smirk. “And she’s back to normal so don’t worry. Or at least normal for her.”

“Are you sure?” Hardison asks. “You did just see her kiss me right?”

“See. Clueless,” Parker says dramatically. “Do I need to take my clothes off to get my point across?”

Hardison looks back and forth from Parker, who’s still straddling him, and Eliot. “I’m confused.”

Eliot laughs. “Just get some sleep Hardison. And if you’re still confused when you wake up, you’ve moved beyond hopeless to clueless.”

“Um right,” Hardison says, moving from the chair to his bed after Parker finally climbs off of him. “This is just some big elaborate prank, isn’t it?”

“Clueless,” Eliot says with a shake of his head as he heads to the kitchen to investigate the contents of Hardison’s fridge, which he finds mostly empty. A quick check of the cabinets doesn’t show much more and what little he does find is processed junk. “We’re going to the store,” he says to Parker after a quick check of his pockets reveals that his car keys are indeed still in his possession. “The mat’s probably still sticky from Hardison’s slushie mishap, so be careful,” he adds, grabbing Hardison’s keys from the counter on the way out. Parker should be able break them back in, but that’s something Eliot would rather avoid if at all possible.

It takes longer than Eliot expects than the store, mostly because he keeps losing Parker and is constantly checking to make sure she’s not shoplifting, but they manage to get back to Hardison’s before he wakes up. Though when he’s finished putting the groceries away, an even more confused Hardison is staring at him. “I’ve figured out this isn’t a prank, but why?” he asks. “I mean Parker makes sense, but you?”

“Stop trying to analyze it and just accept before I change my mind and kill you for being annoying,” Eliot says, mostly because he doesn’t know how to explain his feelings.

“Well Parker’s in my bed naked if you’re done out here,” Hardison responds, turning to head back to the bedroom.

“Oh I’m done,” Eliot replies as he follows him. He has no idea where this is going, but he’s eager to find out.


End file.
